


The Gold Motel: Monster Hunters (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold Motel: prompts [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to write this idea down. It was sitting in my head and I couldn’t write anything else until this was out. Just a little Norman, Robert, Baelee fluff. These events take place years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: Monster Hunters (prompt)

“Daddy!”

It’s 2:25 in the morning. Belle and Norman Gold jerk out of sleep from the frighten screams of their five year old daughter .

“Daddy! Daddy! Ddaaddyy!!!”

“They’re back, Sweetie,” Belle yawns as she lays back in bed. “She only yells for you like that when they’re here and you know she doesn’t want my help.” She covers herself with the blanket.

“Oh, Belle.” He kisses her on the cheek and crawls out of bed.

“Don’t let Robert keep her up all night.”

“Papa isn’t even here, D-d-dearie.”

“Good.”

Norman leaves the room and walks down the hall to his daughter’s, nightlight illuminated, bedroom. He finds her sitting up in bed with her crocodile blanket covering her head. “Oh, Bae,” he speaks in a low throaty tone, stepping up to the child’s bed. “D-d-daddy’s here now, Sweet Pea.” He sits on the edge of her bed and gently pulls the blanket off of her.

“They were just here,” she whispers.

He rasps his hand through her thick coca curls. “I know.” He picks up her square lensed, blue framed glasses from the nightstand and rests them on her face. “C-c-can you see them now?”

She looks around the room, finding no one else but her father. “No, but they were here and I know they’re still in the house.”

“I know.” He softly kisses the crown of her head. “We can catch the m-m-monsters like we did the last time.”

“Is Pop-Pop here too?” she sniffles, wiping her nose.

“I know you love your Pop-Pop, b-b-but he’s not…” Norman freezes in the middle of his sentence and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“Now don’t speak about things you know nothing about, Laddie.” Robert’s voice slips from Norman’s lips.

Baelee’s eyes sparkle when she hears his voice. She truly loves her grandfather.

“Well, he w-w-wasn’t here,” Norman sighs deeply, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be like that, son. Baelee knows what she wants. Don’t you, Nugget?” He lightly bops the child’s nose and she giggles.

Norman picks his daughter up from the bed and takes her to the closet to collect his monster catching pillowcase.

“What are you doing, son.” Robert sits the child on the floor.

“I’m g-g-getting the pillowcase so we can catch the monsters like we did be-before.” He takes the case down from the top shelf.  

“Put that shit down, Norman.” Robert drops the case and picks up the little girl, limping to carry her back to the bed. “I’m going to find the monsters and kick their asses.” He stands Baelee up in the bed. “Then I’m going to throw them out of the goddamn window.”

Baelee giggles, covering her toothy smile.

Norman turns his back to the bed. “That d-d-didn’t work the last time you tried it, Papa, b-b-because they’re back.”

“Catching them and letting them go off into the woods didn’t work either, son.” He takes a few steps forward. “My idea will work this time, because I’m going to throw them out of the window of the fucking attic.”

“No, Papa!”

“Yes!”

Baelee stands on the bed laughing quietly in her hands, as her father’s argue back and forth. She knows Norman isn’t like other fathers, her mother has taught her that her entire life, and this has never bothered her. She loves Norman and Robert as much as a girl could ever love her father.

Norman turns back to the bed and straightens the glasses on his child’s face. “What w-w-would you like to do, Sweet Pea?” He combs his fingers through her curls. He adores her soft springy hair. “It’s your c-c-choice.”

She bounces up and down in the bed and answers her father joyously. “Let’s toss them out of the attic!”

A grin curls upon Robert’s face as he quickly turns around, allowing the girl to hop on his back. “You made the right fucking choice.” He limps to the door.

“Yay!” The little girl cheers.

Norman stops walking and circles around. “Since we’re d-d-doing this again, I’m g-g-going to toss one out too.”

“Of course you can, Norman. You said that like we meant to toss them out before you the last time.”

“You d-d-did,” Norman mumbles.

“I’ll save you one, Daddy.” Baelee kisses his cheek.

“Th-th-thank you, Sweet Pea.”

Robert turns around and hobbles out of the door. “Let’s go get these slithering bastards,” he snarls through his teeth. 


End file.
